


Bon Appétit

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fork/Cake这个道听途说的奇怪设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 今天偶然看到的好玩梗Fork/Cake，大意为，除了绝大多数普通人之外，世界上还存在少量Fork人类（会对Cake人类产生食欲）和Cake人类（Fork人类眼中美味的食物）。Fork人类可以努力控制自己假装正常人，Cake人类可以使用屏蔽贴防止自己散发气味。作为cannibal爱好者立刻动手……
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 8





	Bon Appétit

这要是个恶作剧该多好，就像芒特之前的无数个恶作剧。

但并没有人跳出来大喊“哈！吓到你了吧！”

就在半分钟之前，芒特告诉他自己是一名Fork，都市传说、苏格兰场档案、吓唬小孩睡觉时候会举例的那种食人魔Fork。芒特会对他产生食欲层面的反应，也就是说他是一名Cake，都市传说、苏格兰场档案、报纸讣告版面角落里的那种被害者Cake。

莱斯也是听这些故事长大的，很清楚这里的逻辑。

芒特会忍不住想吃掉一些人。

有一些人会忍不住想吃掉自己。

最重要的是，芒特想吃掉自己。

莱斯盯着不远处的河水。据说，这是特伦特河的一条支流，工业革命年代养活了无数家纺织厂。他不是很了解这些，他只知道出了德比郡的火车站，顺着这条河走一段就可以来到芒特的主场。

“我还有一个问题。”他突然说，带着某种很坚定地意味。

芒特垂着头，没有回答的意思，也没有拒绝回答的意思，像一尊梦游者的雕像。

“我们是最好的朋友对吧，从开始约会之前就是，很多年来一直都是，这是因为你在8岁的时候就模模糊糊地意识到我比别人更‘好吃’吗……”

“不！不是的！”芒特腾地跳起来，身体和动作同时打断了对方的句子，“你为什么要这么说？你不许这么说！你一直都是我最好的朋友，我在8岁的时候什么都不知道，我在14岁的时候什么都不知道，我给你传球的时候什么都不知道，我和你接吻的时候什么都不知道，我没有想成为一个魔鬼，我不会去吃任何人更不会吃你，所以我们应该分手，你知道自己的味道从哪里散发吗？你知道如何购买屏蔽贴吗？你需要去警察局登记，对，是的，你还可以赶得上今晚回伦敦的火车，你回去要到警察局登记，要告诉队医，要告诉俱乐部，但要保密，不要让媒体知道……”

他语无伦次，愤怒又委屈，像被告席上最无辜的杀人犯，下一秒就要尖叫或者大哭。

莱斯突然笑了，浅绿色的眼睛如同清晨的内伊湖，“不，我想说，你随时可以吃掉我。”

芒特愣在那里，不知道应该说什么也不知道该做点什么。刚才被他吓得跑掉的小松鼠们站在树枝上远远地看着。

莱斯站起来，把他抱在怀里，“但你要答应我，不去吃其他Cake。”

当天晚上，他们尝试了第一次无害的进食。对于Fork而言，Cake不仅意味着蛋糕坯，还包括奶油，水果，糖霜和巧克力碎。血与肉是有意义的，汗液、唾液、精液同样是有意义的。

莱斯从跑步机下来，给刀片消毒，然后飞快地在自己的小臂上划开一道浅而长的口子，以前上学的时候他见过同学这么做，似乎没什么危害。他还没来得及感受到汗水渗入伤口的刺痛，芒特已经凑过来，抓住他的手臂吸吮。那些细小的牙齿擦过皮肤的时候，他还是会心跳漏掉半拍，但什么都没有发生，血很快就止住了，芒特松开嘴，只留下了一片红印。

捕食者抬起头，猎物对他微笑。

于是，芒特迫不及待地继续下去，趁着汗水还没有蒸发，从指尖开始。莱斯想，这比家里的小型犬还要乖巧。十根手指都品尝过之后，他抓着莱斯大拇指和小拇指把手掌翻过来，从掌心舔舐到手腕，然后是另一只手，然后是额头、脖颈、锁骨、前胸、小腹。

内裤被扯下来的时候，莱斯忍不住调侃，“你可不能吃掉这个，你自己说的，这个比所有情趣玩具都好用。”

芒特抬起下巴，瞪了他一眼。然后从头到尾，由下而上全部舔到位，连同两个睾丸一并照顾到，紧接着直接是一个深喉。

被赋予更多含义的口交大概还是会令人紧张，莱斯的高潮比平时来得更快。射精前他习惯性地想从对方嘴里出来，但芒特适时收紧了脸颊。

他看着芒特把他的精液吞下去，又很认真地舔了舔嘴角，突然觉得不应期真是很不人道地生理限定。

他们在地毯上并排躺了一会。

“普通的食物是什么味道的？”

“像蜡笔一样。”

“其他人，我是说其他Cake是什么味道的？”

“类似于你眼中的食物，有一些更好吃，有一些不那么好吃，但总归是有味道，比蜡笔好很多。”

“我是什么味道的？”

“你是糖果。”

莱斯翻过身，盯着男孩前额散掉的头发。

芒特扭过头去看他。

他们就这样默默地注视着彼此，谁都没有说话。

十几分钟之后，莱斯用手指碰碰芒特的手指，“咱们开始第二轮吧。”

“不用，我不能……暴饮暴食。”芒特小声回答。

“不是这个第二轮，”莱斯露出一个狡诈的笑。他支起身子，把芒特笼罩在自己的阴影里，一只手滑进芒特的衬衣下摆，又调个头，从腰间伸进短裤，“这里也吃饱了吗？”

芒特咬住下唇，想回答又不想回答，最后伸出两条胳膊紧紧地搂住莱斯的脖子和他接吻，脚趾试图勾掉对方的身上仅存的布料。

确实比所有的情趣玩具都要好。

凌晨的某个钟点，莱斯突然惊醒。窗外没有光，连鸟叫都没有，他们似乎要溶解在浓度很高的黑暗里。

不知道什么时候，芒特把被子都抢走了，又踢到了旁边，然后把他当作了取暖的热源，紧紧搂住，钻进怀里。

于是他的脊背发凉，胸口滚烫。

他记得九岁或者十岁那年，某个圣诞节之前的训练日，教练告诉他们一线队会来和他们踢“比赛”。队长特里会来，副队长兰帕德会来，每个小朋友都崇拜的德罗巴会来，像巨人一样的切赫会来……他太兴奋了，所有人都是，但他实在兴奋过头，以至于拆开蓝色圣诞贺卡的时候被硬卡片划破了手指。芒特立刻跑过来，问他还好不好，然后拿起他的手指放到自己嘴里。他没觉得有什么不妥，爸爸和妈妈都会这样做，只不过芒特小小地咬了他一口，留下小狗那样的浅浅齿痕。

莱斯不清楚芒特是否还记得当年的小事，但这并不重要。他伸长胳膊摸到被角，一点一点扯上来，给两个人盖好。

芒特有点满意地动了两下，依旧缠在他身上。

莱斯闭上眼睛，想象自己被一点点拆解，骨节和骨节分开，血液是一条小河，脱落的头发，松动的牙齿，剥开核桃那样剥开指甲，敲开椰子那样敲开头盖骨，内脏比阵型图更有序，肌肉的纹理像早春的玫瑰。

“做个好梦，糖果一样的梦。”他轻轻地说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Fork/Cake是在这里看到的：https://weibo.com/2494721715/JaziN8M4g?type=comment#_rnd1594481148101
> 
> 其实最开始的脑洞还包括（1）厨娘小芒（他自己说自己很会做菜的）如何把大米一块一块吃掉，以及每一块是什么味道的（听起来既汉尼拔又新东方）；（2）腹黑小芒装作自己是Cake然后吃掉了很多Cake，最终遇到苏格兰场警探米（这个闻起来最好吃的Cake）的故事（听起来既汉尼拔又今日说法）；（3）为虎作伥米主动找来Cake送给小芒，然后自己不用被吃掉（？）  
> （反正都不是什么正经脑洞……  
> （至于为什么芒特是Fork大米是Cake，我也不太知道，可能因为米饭本来就是一种食物吧……


End file.
